


Lance and Hunk Plays Pokémon Emerald

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Funny, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon - Freeform, Voltron, emerald - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2017: Day 31: Emerald.Self explanatory title.





	Lance and Hunk Plays Pokémon Emerald

“Okay Hunk”, Lance said, his whole body shaking as adrenaline filled him. “It’s now or never, a life or death situation, we got to do this right, we only have one chance”.

“Lance, we saved two minutes ago, if we fail we can just start over”, Hunk said as he pressed a button on the gameboy, letting out an attack. “Rayquaza won’t leave”.

“But what kind of Pokémon masters are we if we can’t capture the legendary! Pokémon Emerald is all about this damn dragon! We used up or masterball on a damned shiny Wurmple. We’re gonna run out of balls! It’s almost impossible to catch a legendary with a normal pokeball!”.

“Lance babe, we saved. If we accidently knock them out, or run out of ball, we’ll just reset the game boy and try again. No big deal”.

“But what if something happens? Like the data disappears?”.

Hunk facepalmed, using his Blaziken to give a good hit to the legendary, putting his health down to half. Seeing the green health bar change color to yellow was nice. Now they only needed it to go down to red, and it would be way easier.

“I should have never introduced you to Pokémon. You act like the literal apocalypse is coming. I love you, but this is weird”.

“Hey, it’s your fault for showing me an amazing game”.


End file.
